Caja de dulces sin remitente
by TrekkerST
Summary: AU Donde Draco escucha a Ron y Hermione hablando en el corredor sobre enviar comida a Harry durante el verano, y Hermione menciona cuan triste es que ellos incluso se preocupen por si su amigo come lo suficiente.


**Cajas de dulces sin remitentes**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Pre-slash(?)

 **Resumen:** AU Donde Draco escucha a Ron y Hermione hablando en el corredor sobre enviar comida a Harry durante el verano, y Hermione menciona cuan triste es que ellos incluso se preocupen por si su amigo come lo suficiente.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling y Bloomsbury/ Scholastic. Yo no soy dueña de nada

 **N/A:** Bueno, no tengo internet por lo que he estado escribiendo y leyendo mucho y entre esas dos cosas salió esto porque había visto una imagen en Instagram que decía:

 _AU Donde Draco escucha a Ron y Hermione hablando en el corredor sobre enviar comida a Harry durante el verano, y Hermione menciona cuan triste es que ellos incluso se preocupen por si su amigo come lo suficiente. Ese verano Draco envía varios paquetes llenos de dulces, chocolates, fruta fresca, y diferentes tipos de muffins, galletas y pan fresco, todo bajo hechizos de éxtasis para mantenerse fresco. Él no manda ninguna nota. Pero cada vez que su lechuza regresa de dejar su encargo, él espera que de alguna forma Potter sepa._

Aunque estaba en inglés pero lo traduje y pues como ya dije no tengo internet, en fin, está ambientado en el verano antes quinto año.

¿Disfruten?

* * *

 **Caja de dulces sin remitentes**

Draco caminaba por un pasillo vacío, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes terminando de empacar sus maletas para el fin de otro curso en Hogwarts antes de la cena; él estaría haciendo lo mismo si no fuera porque había olvidado su pluma favorita en la biblioteca. Lo cual lo llevaba hasta donde estaba ahora, el pasillo por el que iba se dividía en otros dos pasillos, Draco tomó el de la izquierda.

Avanzó un poco más antes de detenerse, adelante se veía la silueta de dos personas discutiendo. Draco sonrió al ver de quiénes se trataban; era la comadreja y su novia sangre sucia, por un segundo Draco dudo en molestarlos, Potter no iba con ellos por lo que bien no valdría la pena.

Junto a él había una estatua de una bruja, Draco no reconoció quién podría ser pero no le importó. Se escondió detrás de ella hasta que los gryfindors pasaran, por suerte no lo habían visto antes por estar enfrascados en su discusión. Se preguntó si siempre eran así.

Los retazos de su conversación llegaron a sus oídos mientras más se acercaban a donde él estaba escondido.

—…dijo que Canuto lo visitaría y estaría bien, Hermione, deja de preocuparte ya— escuchó la voz frustrada de la comadreja. Draco se preguntó quién o qué era Canuto.

—Ron, no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Es nuestro amigo de quien estamos hablando y son los Dursley — Draco los oyó detenerse justo frente a él.

—Hermione, Harry dice que el verano pasado lo dejaron el paz. Quizá este verano sea igual…—

—¡Este verano no será igual, Ronald! ¡Harry está deprimido por Cedric!

—Pero no fue su culpa…Ya-sabes-quién fue quien dio la orden de…

—Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre…

—¡Tú tampoco, Hermione!

—…

—Mira, lo único que digo es que deberíamos enviarle provisiones durante el verano. Al menos hasta que vayan por él.

—Hermione, no sé si vayan a ir por él. Escuché a Fred y George decir que en la última carta de papá decía que este verano estaríamos un poco ocupados— Draco se asomó desde su escondite y vio a la comadreja con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Con mayor razón deberíamos enviarle a Harry comida!

—…

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno habló, Draco se iba a volver a asomar y ver si ya se habían ido o qué los retenía de seguir hablando. Por alguna razón su conversación era importante, y se trataba de San Potter y su familia muggle. ¿Los muggles dejaban a Potter sin comer? Pero, ¿que no Potter era mimado y echado a perder por su familia? ¿Los rumores de que Potter había vivido en una alacena eran ciertos?

Sí Draco no odiara ya a los muggles esto le habría hecho decidirse.

—Es triste que nosotros seamos quienes se preocupen por que Harry tenga o no qué comer, — fue la sangre sucia quien disipo las dudas de Draco. — ¿Crees que Canuto sepa algo sobre esto?

—No sé Hermione, Harry no me ha dicho nada.

Comenzaron a caminar, Draco los hubiera seguido sólo para averiguar quién era ese tal Canuto y cuál era su relación con Potter pero sus pensamientos aún giraban en torno a lo recién descubierto sobre Potter.

Y Draco aún no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Salió de su escondite cuando los pasos de la comadreja y su novia se dejaron de oír y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Aún tenía una cena a la cuál llegar.

* * *

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

* * *

Esa noche Draco vio a Potter al otro lado del Gran Comedor sentado entre sus amigos, lo vio sonreír un poco y bajar la cabeza cuando Dumbledore dio su discurso sobre el honor de Diggory. Y cuando todos fueron despedidos hacia sus salas comunes, alcanzó a ver lo delgado que Potter estaba, no lo había visto tocar su cena en todo el banquete y se preguntó si sus amigos lo habían notado también.

Cuando Draco llegó a las mazmorras, se escurrió entre los estudiantes y se dirigió al pasillo donde sabía que estaba la entrada a las cocinas. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y la pared se deslizo dejando ver elfos domésticos correteando de un lado a otro, algunos alzaron la vista de sus quehaceres para verlo. Uno en particular lo vio y se quedó congelado. Draco le sonrió despectivamente.

—Señor Malfoy, señor, ¿en que puede ayudarlo Tily? — el elfo más cercano a la puerta se acercó a él.

—¿Podrías darme un par de rebanadas de tarta de melaza? Para llevar

—Sí, señor, en un minuto, señor — el elfo salió disparado y corrió de una lado a otro buscando el pedido. Un par de minutos después Draco tenía frente a él un recipiente de tamaño considerable lleno de tarta de melaza.

—¡Dobby! — gritó Draco al elfo en la esquina. Éste se acercó a él cuidadosamente. Los demás elfos se quedaron callados y quietos esperando.

—¿Joven Malfoy? — Dobby se quedó varios pies de distancia del rubio, lo cual hizo resoplar a Draco.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a Harry Potter, — los ojos del elfo se ampliaron con sorpresa para luego entrecerrarse con sospecha. — No me mires así, elfo tonto. No le he puesto nada a la tarta, sino pregúntale a Tily que fue quien me lo dio.

Dobby se giró y vio a la susodicha negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Dobby volvió a ver al rubio.

—¿Por qué el joven Malfoy querría darle el postre favorito de Harry Potter a Harry Potter?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones. Sólo haz lo que digo y no le digas que fui yo, dile que sus amigos te lo pidieron.

Dobby tomó el recipiente aún con desconfianza y se iba a desaparecer cuando la voz de Malfoy lo detuvo.

—Y Dobby, me voy a enterar si le dijiste que fui yo— dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió.

* * *

HDHDHDHDHDHD

* * *

Ese verano, Harry recibió varias cajas llenas de todo tipo de dulces de Honeyducks, algunas de ellas contenían también chocolates franceses, otras fruta fresca y también todo tipo de pan fresco, bizcochos y galletas. Éstos últimos venían bajo hechizos de éxtasis para conservarse frescos.

Cada vez, Harry esperó que la lechuza, de color marrón oscuro y grandes ojos negros trajera junto a la caja de dulces una nota.

Y el día de su cumpleaños incluso la lechuza dejo otra caja, una más pequeña que llevaba dentro otra bolsa, en ella había ropa encogida que al sacarla regresaba a su tamaño original.

Harry no se deprimió tanto ese verano.

En Willshire, Draco siempre esperaba el retorno de su lechuza con la esperanza de que, de alguna forma, Potter se diera cuenta de la identidad de su benefactor.

Sin embargo, cada vez su lechuza regresaba sola, sin nota ni caja sin abrir. De alguna forma, eso le dio esperanza a Draco.

* * *

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

* * *

El siguiente verano la guerra se desató y Harry no recibió ninguna caja de dulces.

¡Fin!

 **Nota:** La parte de Draco en las cocinas fue invención mía, siento que quedaba muy bien pero bueno. Por favor, díganme cómo me quedó y qué les pareció, esto de escribir Drarry es nuevo, para mí las narraciones son inseguras.

Por cierto, si alguien sabe de quién era el post que quería el au bueno, yo sólo lo tome prestado. Y si hay algo así en inglés no me robé nada en verdad.

Otra cosa, ¿alguien sabe cómo puedo conseguir beta? Porque esta historia no fue beteada y tengo problemas con mis demás historias también. Les agradecería su ayuda :D


End file.
